The Screaming Teen
by Emily1213
Summary: My name is jace herondale, son of the international football star, stephen herondale. I am moving to Idris high to finish school. I can't wait. no more fancy clothes and girlfriends! What will happen when jace meets clary, daughter of Valantine. The world most cruelest father?(I'm just piking a random content rating I don't know what they mean)
1. Chapter 1

The Screaming Teen.

Chapter One.

**Jace pov.**

Im tired of having a busy life, all I want to do is settle down and not be famous. I want to have a normal life without any fancy clothes of houses, vacations or girlfriends. I'm tired of it. Sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Jace Herondale, son of the international football player Stephen Herondale, I shouldn't need to introduce him, he's famous, as am I, but not as many people know about me. Only nerds and such. I'm a pretty good footballer myself, I've beaten my dad a few times but I'm not sure he was trying very hard, he's only scored 300,000 goals so far this year. It's June. We've moved house 12 times this year, and as I said its JUNE. But dad says this is a permanent move so I guess I have to be glad about something. Tomorrow I was going to the town to get to know the place then we were unpacking and settling in.

* * *

I woke up, it was Sunday and I was staring my new school tomorrow Idris high. I was pretty excited. I walked into the village and only about half the people in the square pointed me out to their friends. I walked up to a man with dazzling white teeth who was dressed in a pink sparkly suit which matched his pinksparkly tourist information point stall. "Hi" the cheery man said "I'm Magnus, but you can call me Mags, il tell you anything you need to know about the village and the surrounding area!" I looked away from his teeth, the sun was shinning on them and it was starting to hurt my eyes. "Who owns the big house next to allicante lodge?" That's my new house Allicante Lodge. I'd noticed an even bigger house next to it and I was intrigued at its beauty it was of Georgian design and very very posh looking. "Ah" the man faltered "that would be Valentines house, he's, em, how to put this, a bit mad. He has a daughter you know, very pretty, but you can't really tell, under all the cuts and bruises, all his work of course, but as soon as anyone visits the house, he sets the hounds on them. He's killed three children, selling cookies, one three, one seven and one nine. From the orphanage." I took in this shocking piece of news startled by how much 'mags' knew about the topic. "Does the daughter go to school, I mean he can't just beat her around the clock, can he?" Magnus signed and pondered his answer, deep in thought. "No, she does go to school, but she has to go back to the house for beatings at lunch, break and after school." This shocked me more than the previous statement, who could be that cruel to their daughter?! I walked away from Magnus and went to unpack my things. I wanted to meet his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I hardly got any sleep that night, I heard what Magnus meant about beating, the screams coming from the house next door was heart breaking. I felt sad about how I couldn't help her, how vulnerable she was. I sighed but refused to blot out the screams as much as I wanted to, I knew that it wouldn't do any good listening but felt that I couldn't just ignore her pain.  
The next morning I woke at 7:00 I showered changed into black jeans and a black tee-shirt. I walked out the door at 7:20 I stopped at a costa and grabbed a coffee. I noticed a girl hunched in a corner, a hood obscuring her face. I ignored the waitress who was slowly pulling out a card and she slipped it under the container. I threw the card (no doubt with her number on it) into the bin and sat down at the same table as the girl. "leave me alone" she whispered like she was scared "I'm sorry, but I'm just being friendly" I reached out towards her shoulder, she flinched away and coward inwards. I was startled to I got up and left. My mind was still thinking about the girl as I walked into the school building. I didn't even notice people staring at me until I reached the office.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle lightwood. I'm your guide for today." I wrenched my thoughts away from the girl, and focused on the girl in from to me, she had waist length black hair, piercing blue eyed and was wearing a very little amount of make-up. She was pretty, but she wasn't really my type. "Uh- thanks" replied stupidly "well then, what's your name?" I needed to stop thinking about the shy girl "em- uh Jace Herondale, my fathers-" she nodded "yeah I know, I'm not socially retarded" I smirked she glared at me and I looked away from her. "Hey," I said "do you know valentines daughter?" She looked at me puzzled "you know about her do you well, she's in my every class, so she'll be in yours too. You have every subject with me." "Oh great" I muttered under my breath. She took my hand and pulled me through a door. "Come on!" She said bossily "we have PE first, we don't want to be late!" I jogged beside her until we reached the gym doors.

After I was changed I walked out into the gym. The coach announced we where doing long distance running, I wasn't particularly happy but I could cope. A loud shout came from the doorway. "What did he do this time Fray? Did your daddy hit you?" The voice was full of malicious laughter. I already couldn't stand the owner. The owner of the voice came out thought the door dragging a smaller girl behind her, I immediately recognised her as the girl in the café. She had long red hair, freckles, startling green eyes and she was covered in scars. Every inch of her little body was torture to look at, it wasn't disgusting but it was just sad. The only bit that didn't have scars was her face, which just had red hand prints on it. The girl had turned around and everyone gasped, there was a long cut, all the way down her back from her left shoulder to her right hip, it was dripping with blood. The coach immediately rushed forward as suggested that she go see the nurse, as soon as his hand made contact with her skin, she flinched away. She shook her head and mumbled something about "her father had told her she had to feel the pain" I felt so sorry for her. After gym it was break, she immediately rushed off to her house, I followed her, I crouched down behind a hedge. And listened as a voice (presumably her father) said "Clarissa, did you get it looked at?" She shook her head "LIAR!" he screamed I heard someone sharpening a knife, and shuddered. The next thing I heard was a scream, her scream. I couldn't stand it she came out the door a few minuets later. I noticed that she now had a cut from her right shoulder to her left hip and Another from the left to the right of her back. You could see the blood stains through her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed the girl all they way back to school and was immediately accosted by a distraught izzy. "Where have you been?!" She screamed, she followed my gaze. "Jace! She doesn't need a professional stalker!" I turned to her "I know, I just wanted to see-" but Isabelle wasn't listing she was staring at the girl. "My god, I swear clary was wearing a white shirt today." I looked at 'clary' "yeah, she was." then she turned and I noticed that only the back of her shirt was red. "Izzy we have to help her!" I shouted rushing forward. Izzy held out an arm to stop me, "what are you-" she sighed "jace, you should know, well there was this guy, Simon, he was in out grade and erm, he died" "so?" I shouted, "what's this got to do with clary?!" Izzy hung her head "he was murdered, by Valentine, Simon helped clary and she let him help her, she's never let anyone help her since.." Then it clicked "so, you mean, Valentine killed Simon because he helped clary?" Izzy was blinking back tears by now "yes, I've tried to help, we used to be best friends, but she doesn't want anyone dying because of her. She refuses help even if it might be fatal, the hospital won't even help her." I swallowed. "Oh..." I said because that's the only thing I could think of to say

Clary pov

Hi, I'm clary fray, daughter of the most evil, most successful man in the world. And I'm not exaggerating, he is. He introduced valentines day properly, and now, every item someone makes for valentines day he gets 90% of the income. That's the successful side. Valentine morgansten. Aka, my dad. He hates me. He says I look to much like my mother. The thought of her still pains him. Every night since she died, he's been torturing me. It used to be the occasional slap, but now, it's every chance he gets. He says it's for my own good. I don't make it any better for myself when I refuse to do something or I make a smart remark. Of instance like when I was twelve.

Flashback

"Clarissa morgansten where are you?" My father bellowed "here sir" I replied in a quavering voice. He pulled me out of the cupboard I'd been hiding in by my hair and shoved me down the hall. I landed sprawled on the carpet. "What's your name Clarissa?" He said in a menacing tone "clary fray here, who's this Clarissa you speak of?" I knew once I'd said it I shouldn't of he slammed me into the table and took a knife from the kitchen. He held me down and he pulled up my skirt revealing bare skin. Then he began to write the initials 'C.M' I screamed. He pulled my head up and smacked it against the now, blood stained carpet.

End of flashback

Anyway, enough about my miserable past life and back to the present, I was sitting huddled in the corner of costa, hiding my face. I knew people would rush to help me if they knew who i was, and I didn't want another Simon... I brushed back my tears and heard someone approach. "Leave me alone" I whispered "I'm sorry but I was just being friendly" the person said. I felt the mans fingers on my shoulder and flinched. I couldn't let anyone touch me, even if I wanted them to, but I didn't turn around until after he'd gone. The waitress went over to me and peered under my hood, she gasped and ran back. She had recognised me and she was scared.

I returned to my manor and my father asked me if I'd talked to anyone, I said yes, so he grabbed a length of rope and tied my hands together and stuffed a wad of cloth into my mouth, he pulled out his knife, and I shrank into myself and he calved and deep cut running from my left shoulder to my right hip. "Don't expect to get of so lightly next time, and DON'T let anyone treat it." I nodded and he slapped me three times on each cheek "yes sir" I said in a small voice. I'd learnt to hold my tongue now I knew what would happen if I didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked back to school, grabbed my kit from my locker and jogged to the gym. I noticed the boy I'd seem earlier getting pulled along by my old best friend izzy lightwood. I entered the girls changing room and it all went quiet. I walked to a dark corner and changed into a tight blue top and black shorts, I realised that I'd left my sports hoodie at home, no-one had eve seen me without a hood before so everyone stared as I made my way to the door. Maisie Maxwell, grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. "Where's your hood fray? Did you leave it behind? So, what did he do this time? Did your daddy hit you?" I wrenched by arm away from her and turned away, trying to hide my face. Everyone gasped, I cursed I shouldn't of shown them my cut. "Do you want to go to the nurse?" The coach asked. I shook my head and told him I wasn't allowed to have it looked at. He looked at me sadly and started the lesson. As soon as I was changed I headed back to my house. I was dimly aware of someone behind me but I didn't care. Let them see how cruel he is. I opened the door and he was waiting for me. "Clarissa" he said "did you get it looked at?"

"no sir" I whispered and shook my head. "LIAR" he bellowed and slashed me twice on the back. I screamed and he pushed me out the door, managing to push on a cut, I whimpered. I now had a star shape on my back. I dashed towards school not wanting to be late for drama. I could feel the blood seeping into my shirt. I pulled some from the back so I could see it, it was bright red. I sighed, I was going to get punished for letting that happen. I began to get dizzy and crumpled, knowing no-one would dare help me. This was the end of Clarissa morgansten.

Jace pov

I saw her fall to the floor and tried to rush forward but two people held me back, I saw izzy on my left but then there was a boy, who looked almost identical to izzy on my right. "Leave her" said izzy

"But she could bleed to death!" I protested "would you rather she die, or you die?" Asked Isabelle. I answered her immediately "me, I'd die" and I ducked underneath their arms and ran towards clary. People shrieked at me to stop but I didn't care. She was dying. I looked at her back, it was covered in blood, I ran to the medical centre and grabbed some anti-septic and bandages. I'd been taught how to do stuff like this as part of football training. I pulled off my shirt, which got a few wolf whistled from the girls and tore a strip off dabbed some anti-septic on it I then pulled off hers and dabbed at her wounds then I bandaged them and replaced her shirt with mine. I pulled my spare out my bag and slipped it on. I turned her over. She twitched. She was alive! She opened her eyes slowly and saw me crouching next to her. "What did you do?" She asked "I erm, bandaged and cleaned your erm-"

"Why?! Don't you see what's you've done. You've just practically signed your own execution!" She raged "and just let you bleed to death?" I yelled back she sobbed and cried but when I went to comfort her she flinched away, yet again. "Yes" she whispered "you should of I'm not worth saving"

"Everyone's worth saving" I said in a comforting tone "especially you" she looked up at me, red blotches appearing on her skin. "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me" she sniffed "ever" she added and my heart melted, just then the bell rang and we headed to drama. The teacher told us to divide into threes and practice a scene where this man, comes back from the front line to his wife and child, I went with Isabelle but we needed another girl, there was only two girls left. Clary and Maisie, maisie was strutting towards me and I sighed. "Hey hon" she said "I'm with you" izzy looked annoyed and opened her mouth as Maisie put her arm around me. I silenced her with a look and said sweetly "actually Maisie, me and iz-" Maisie cut me off "clary doesn't participate in any lessons, no one will go near her, you're the first person to talk to her in years" i looked over at clary who was slowly peeling off the bandages. I walked over to her. "Don't do that, you'll get my shirt dirty." She looked up at me "il buy you a new one." And her eyes clearly told me to go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace pov

All Through the next week, I got numerous cards with numbers in it I didn't throw them, I wanted to set a record. My last school held the record so far, with 43 in one week, but this school was beating them, I was on a total of 197 and It had been six days. True this school had lots more girls in but 29 where from boys. But all I could think of was clary, every night is heard her screams. The nights of the day I helped her was the worst.

Flashback

"You little liar!" Screamed valantine

"I promise I didn't tell anyone, they just gave me a shirt!" She yelled

"Well you shouldn't have let them!"

"I was unconscious!"

"Well you shouldn't have been you little whore!"

She screamed so loud i was sure everyone in yeh town heard it

I sobbed into my pillow, but shook myself mentally, jace Herondale didn't cry and it should be her that was crying, not me. I had no reason too.

End of flashback

Everyday since then she's been avoiding me. I could tell her punishments were getting worse, she was blacking out for about 15 periods and, no-one helped her. I strolled into lunch and went towards her. She was slumped in a chair. I reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear. She woke with a start. "Get off!" She said scared, then she realised it was me and she calmed down. "Are you alright?" I asked she nodded

"No, you're not I swear that shirt was blue this morning."She looked down at her shirt it was purple. She sighed lifted it up, to expose her stomach, I gasped. The initials v.m on it. "Happy now" she asked exasperated and got up and left, I got up to follow her but there was no need, she fainted. Everyone crowded around her, the head came up and pushed her way through and set four cones around her. And left. "You're just gonna leave her there?" I asked once I'd been invited into her office. "I'm afraid we have to, you know on Monday?when you helped her, when she screamed really loud?" I nodded "that was because you helped her jace." I nodded "I know"

"Then you see my point." She replied "I live three miles away and I heard it."

I gulped "but what if she dies?" The teacher just shrugged, we can't do anything jace. As much I want to, we can't." I understood her, but I was going to help her anyway.

Sorry its so short guyz : P


	6. Chapter 6

Clary pov

When I got home that night I was exhausted. My brother Sebastian had been giving me strange looks all day, as if he was waiting from something. I stumbled into my blood sodden house and looked around. Good. I couldn't see seb or Valentine anywhere. My feeble hopes where crushed she I heard voices from the kitchen. "Yes, seb after I've finished" came my fathers voice "yes! I can't wait, I've been wanting to do this for a long time" my brother replied. I was scared. "Ah, Clarissa come here." I walked shakily towards him. He punched me in the stomach and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was on my bed. Very considerate of them, I thought, but boy was I wrong. "Hey lil' sis" came a voice to my right "never though you'd wake up you have become very pretty, haven't you my dear clary, beautiful,in fact.." I looked across at him. He was grinning. I didn't like it. It usually meant something bad. "What have you been waiting to do?" I asked him, he chuckled "you heard that do you? Well you're about to find out." He leant forward and crashed his lips to mine. He bit down hard on my lip and I knew what he wanted me to do. I complied and moved my mouth with his. I couldn't believe he was kissing me, my own brother, it was just wrong. And he'd been waiting to do this. It was disgusting. Suddenly his tongue was pressing at my closed lips. I refused to open them, I felt a sharp pain on my chest and gasped, he thrust his tongue inside my mouth. Exploring it. He finally pulled away "well, well, well, clary, you are a good kisser aren't you?" I shrunk back into my pillows. "Why?" I whispered my voice barely audible. "Well, I don't know, new form of punishment" he said I sighed "but I'm not done yet Clarissa, no, I'm going to make you mine. I will talk everything you have." My eyes widened, he can't mean. Can he? "What'd you mean? You're not gonna take my..my..." I stuttered "virginity? Yes Clarissa, I am" he winked I shook my head in protest, but it was too late.. He was on top of me. I couldn't fight back. He was too strong. I awoke the following morning, sore. I tried to remember and in a rush it all came back. My brother had raped me. And I knew he was going to do it again, and again and again.

Sorry its so short peeps, I've been kinda board with it, well hope u like ;)


End file.
